


water works

by younoknowme93



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fluff, M/M, Minor Choking, Omorashi, Skeleton Heat, Swearing, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a short underfell sans/papyrus</p>
            </blockquote>





	water works

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr. I know it's short, but I figured I'd post it on here in case anyone was interested. Onward my ducklings.

"Nyeh heh heh. I didn't expect to find you at your post Sans. And you're not even slacking- for once. You're not asleep, and you even recalibrated your human traps. You aren't being half at worthless as usual. Which means you must be hiding something." He reaches his hand out.  
"Don't fucking touch me." If he found out he'd never let me live it down.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you."  
"I just don't want your dirty hands touching me. Stupid dick." He smirks at me. The only thing separating us is the sentry station.  
"Like you have any right to call someone dirty. I can smell it you know." Shit. His hand wraps around my neck and squeezes. "Don't try to get away. I'm going to let go and you’re going to lay down in the snow and wait for me. Is that understood brother."  
"Fine." I cough out. "Sadistic mother fucker." I follow his orders knowing he'll get his way regardless.  
"No, I'm more of a brother fucker. Nyeh heh heh. You reek of piss brother. Piss and shame."  
"It's not like I did it on purpose you bastard." His foot presses down on where I've created the bladder.  
"That's such a weak lie. Are you afraid Sans. You're shivering. I know you're not cold, but then again the piss is cold by now and it must feel even colder laying in snow." It feels so good having him press down on my bladder. And the bastard knows it. My bladder is still so full. If he doesn't stop I'm going piss again. Can't. Not in front of him. "But I know how to warm you up."  
"No. Papyrus. I'm not lying. I don't like this. Let me go home so I can clean up."  
"You know I don't like lying." He swiftly lifts his foot and slams it back down. My legs clinch to keep from wetting myself.  
"Ahhh. Stop."  
"You're not acting like yourself brother. You are being entirely too submissive and willing." He repeats the action and I can't stop.  
"Nn." It's not working. "mmma ah ahh." I can't stop myself from...  
"Look at you Sans. You look so dirty. And like hell I'm going to wash your pissy shorts. Maybe I should make you keep those on all night you filthy slut."  
"Brother. Are you disgusted?" Stop talking. We are always like this. We always talk to each other cruelly, but we both know that we care about each other. Don't bring up all this emotional bullshit. Fight it back. He's eyes are questioning me.  
"Of course I am. I'm ashamed to have a brother as dirty as you are." I wrap my arms around myself. That's how he's supposed to answer. Fuck it still hurts. "Sans?" I manage a halfhearted glare.  
"You're the fucker that made me piss myself. Maybe you’re the dirty freak." Got to bring my emotions down.  
"Sans. Is it game over?" If it is then everything will be much more real. If we stay 'in the game' we don't have to talk about my issues.  
"Yea. Game over." He lets me curl into myself, but he follows me in the snow. It kind of makes me happy.  
"Sans. You aren't yourself. What is happening. You must talk to me." The snow actually feels good. I feel like normal temperature. That why we took up living in Snowdin, just for these few moments. Hotland is hell while in heat. Even though the snow is cooling me down, that doesn't get rid of the other effects heat has on us.  
"I'm fine, just go back to the house. I'll be back later."  
"No. I will not leave you to your moping. You are my lover and my brother. The great Papyrus wouldn't be so great If I left you in a puddle of your own piss." I flinch slightly. "Tell me what is wrong brother. I don't feel that I've said anything different than what I normally would."  
"You didn't do anything. I'm just in heat."  
"Why didn't you tell me Sans! I would not have said the things I did had I known. You just normally like for me to call you dirty." He picks me up and starts carrying me back home.  
"Put me down."  
"No, I don't think I will. You don't go into heat often and I fully plan to fuck you until you can't move."  
"Bastard."  
"And Sans. I've known for a while that you enjoy that kink. It's hard to hide things from someone who lives with you. I was planning on waiting to use that till a special day, but you looked so sexy enjoying yourself, I couldn't wait. I never felt disgusted about it. It's just a kink, if it makes one of us feel good then there is no shame in it. Hasn't that what our relationship always been based on."  
"Yea." I relax into his hold. My face feels warmer than normal, but I'll blame it on the heat. "Thanks Papyrus." I still don't feel like myself, but after a few rounds of being fucked into the mattress, I'm sure that'll change.


End file.
